english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
What A Cartoon! (1995)
What A Cartoon! is an American animation showcase project created by Fred Seibert for Hanna-Barbera Cartoons to be run on Cartoon Network. The project consisted of 48 short cartoons. The shorts from the project first aired on February 20, 1995 and the final short aired on November 28, 1997. The project served as the launching point for multiple successful Cartoon Network series, including Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Ep.1 The Powerpuff Girls: Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (February 20, 1995) *Buttercup - E.G. Daily *Bubbles/Ms. Keane - Kath Soucie *Blossom - Cathy Cavadini *Fuzzy Lumpkins/Mayor - Jim Cummings *Narrator - Ernie Anderson *Dad/Dog - Paul Mercier Ep.3 Yuckie Duck in Short Orders (March 5, 1995) *Yuckie Duck - Bill Kopp *Dora - Marsha Clark *Restaurant Manager - Victor Love *Diner Guy - Earl Kress Ep.4 Dino in Stay Out! (March 19, 1995) *Fred - Henry Corden *Dino - Frank Welker *Saber Tooth Cat - Frank Welker *Wilma - Jean Vander Pyl Ep.6 Sledgehammer O'Possum: Out and About (April 2, 1995) *Sledgehammer O'Possum - Faizon Love *Dogg - Larry B. Scott Ep.7 George and Junior: Look Out Below (April 9, 1995) *George - John Rubinow *Junior - Tony Pope *Pigeon - Rob Paulsen Ep.8 Hard Luck Duck (April 16, 1995) *Hard Luck Duck - Russi Taylor *Harley - Brad Garrett *Fox - Jim Cummings Ep.9 Shake & Flick in Raw Deal in Rome (June 18, 1995) *No Voice Cast Ep.10 The Adventures of Captain Buzz Cheeply in A Clean Getaway (June 25, 1995) *Captain Buzz - Richard M. Dumont *Slide - Rick Jones *Blubnoids - Paul Zakaib *The Announcer - George Morris Ep.11 O. Ratz with Dave D. Fly in Rat in a Hot Tin Can (July 2, 1995) *O. Ratz/Restaurant Owner - Harvey Korman *Dave D. Fly - Marvin Kaplan *Woman - Nancy Dussault Ep.12 Pfish and Chip in Short Pfuse (July 9, 1995) *Chip - Butch Hartman *Pfish - Bob Picardo *Chief - Jeff Bennett *Mad Bomber - Pat Fraley *D.Z. - Steven Calabro Ep.13 The Fat Cats in Drip Dry Drips (July 16, 1995) *Elmo - Hank Azaria *Louie - Ken Hudson Campbell *President - Doug James Ep.14 George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular (July 23, 1995) *George - John Rubinow *Junior - Tony Pope *Steve/Santa - T.K. Carter Ep.15 Yoink! of the Yukon (July 30, 1995) *Nool/Yoink/Sgt. Farflung - Rob Paulsen *Captain/Soldier/Porcupine - Charlie Adler Ep.16 Yuckie Duck: I'm on My Way (August 6, 1995) *Yuckie Duck - Bill Kopp *Lion - T.K. Carter Ep.17 Mina and the Count: Interlude with a Vampire (November 5, 1995) *Dad - Michael Bell *Count - Mark Hamill *Igor - Jeff Bennett *Mina - Ashley Johnson Ep.18 Cow and Chicken in No Smoking (November 12, 1995) *Charlie Adler - Cow/Chicken/The Devil *Dee Baker - Dad *Candi Milo - Mom *Jess Harnell - Cerberus Ep.19 Boid n' Woim (January 1, 1996) *Boid - C. Miles Thompson *Woim - Tom Fahn Ep.20 Help? (January 14, 1996) *Jof - Roberto Frattini Ep.22 The Powerpuff Girls: Crime 101 (January 28, 1996) *Buttercup - E.G. Daily *Bubbles/News Reporter/Baby - Kath Soucie *Blossom - Cathy Cavadini *Narrator - Ernie Anderson *Bossman/Tiny/Skinny Slim - Chuck McCann *Anchor Man/Police Chief/Judge/Guard - Jeff Bennett Ep.23 Wind-Up Wolf (February 4, 1996) *Wind-Up Wolf/Big Bad Wolf/Pig#2 - Dee Bradley Baker *Pig#1/Pig#3/Cooking Show Host - Jeanie Elias Ep.24 Hillybilly Blue (February 11, 1996) *Eustice/Elvis/Man#1 - Jeff Bennett *Mortichee/Waiter/Man#3 - Charlie Adler *Cook/Cop/Health Inspector/Woman - Rob Paulsen *Trucker/French Chef/Fat Guy/Colonel - Jim Cummings Ep.25 Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken from Outer Space (February 18, 1996) *Courage/Muriel/Farmer/Mouse/Chicken - Howard Hoffman Ep.26 Pizza Boy: No Tip (February 25, 1996) *Phillip Hayes - Dad *Gary Imhoff - Pizza Boy *Candi Milo - Stewardess/Female Eskimo *Brian Cummings - Male Eskimo/Guard/Gater *Gregg Berger - Bear/Dog/Priest Ep.27 Gramps (March 3, 1996) *Gramps/Alien Co-Pilot/Mule - Rob Paulsen *Wimpy Alien/Alien Dad/Terrified Man/Alien Grandpa - Charlie Adler *Alien Leader/Sphinx - Neil Dickson *President - Julieanne Davis *Girl/Alien Kid#1 - Kath Soucie *Boy/Alien Kid#2 - Christine Cavanaugh Ep.29 Bloo's Gang in Bow-Wow Buccaneers (March 17, 1996) *Bloo/Scully - Mike Milo *Simon/Cat#1/Truck Driver - Nick Jameson *Stinky/Elmo/Bloo's Owner - Frank Welker *Man/Cat#2 - Gregg Berger Ep.31 Godfrey & Zeek in Lost Control (October 16, 1996) *Chief/Plunger Boy/Executive - Rob Paulsen *Godfrey/Lab Geek - Tom Kenny *Poopsie - Candi Milo Ep.32 Tumbleweed Tex in School Daze (October 23, 1996) *Tumbleweed Tex - Phillip Hayes *Teacher/Timmy - Candi Milo *Sheriff - Jim Cummings Ep.33 Buy One, Get One Free (October 30, 1996) *Fix - Greg Eagles *Reilly - Roger Rose *Flinch/Thugs - Kevin Richardson *Sophie - Lala Sloatman Ep.34 Kitchen Casanova (November 6, 1996) *Casanova - Carlos Alazraqui *Doris - Mary Kay Bergman *Pudge - Frank Welker Ep.35 The Ignoramooses (November 13, 1996) *Jimmy/Ed - Jeff Bennett *Sherwood - Tom Kenny *Pomeroy - Dee Bradley Baker Ep.37 Pfish & Chip: Blammo, the Clown (January 8, 1997) *Chip - Butch Hartman *Pfish - Bob Picardo *D.Z. - Steven Calabro *Chief Paperboy - Jeff Bennett Ep.38 Awfully Lucky (January 15, 1997) *Luther/Chief/Explorer#1/Explorer#2 - Jim Cummings *Old Man/Chauffeur/Cook - Nick Jameson *Fisherman/Doctor/Husband - Charlie Adler *Native Girl/Sultry Woman - Nancy Linari Ep.39 Strange Things (January 22, 1997) *Mel - Ronny Schell *Female Computer/Stanley - BJ Ward Ep.40 Snoot's New Squat (January 29, 1997) *Snoot - Jeret Ochi *Al - Jeff Bennett *Doctor - Glen Shaddix *Commander - Derek Webster Ep.41 Larry & Steve (February 5, 1997) *Larry/Steve/Old Man/Pilot/Ricky/Redneck/Scotsman/Kid in Pound - Seth MacFarlane *Cindy/Loudspeaker Voice - Lori Alan Ep.42 Sledgehammer O'Possum: What's Goin' on Back There?! (February 12, 1997) *Sledgehammer O'Possum - TK Carter *Ethal - Kevyn Brackett Ep.43 The Zoonatiks: Home Sweet Home (February 19, 1997) *Bill the Bear/Circus Barker/Shamutz/Lil' Shamutz/Bystander#1 - Paul Parducci *Shelby Turtle/Lothar Fan/Mr. "Buzzy" Prescott/Hot Dog Vendor/Bystander#2 - James Giordano *Knuckles J. Monkey/Lothar/Siberian Postal Worker/Kid/Bystander#3 - R.J. Reiley Ep.44 Swamp and Tad in mission imfrogable (February 26, 1997) *Tad/General/Narrator/Dog - Jim Cummings *Swamp/King/Newt/Man - Charlie Adler *Sharon/Wife - Tress MacNeille Ep.45 Dino in The Great Egg-Scape (March 5, 1997) *Dino/Older Baby/Cat Sven - Frank Welker *Baby - Russi Taylor *Scientist/Guard/Bird/Cop/Dinosaur - Nick Jameson *Cop - Rob Paulsen *Announcer/Commander - Gary Owens Ep.46 Malcom and Melvin (November 26, 1997) *Malcom/Melvin - Craig Marin *Mother - Barbara Rosenblat *Narrator - David Smyrl *Wife/Girlfriend - Jodi Daley *Singing Roach - Jodi Daley, Kaz Silver, Craig Marin, Kathy Millar *Baby/West Village Girl - Kaz Silver *Super Hero/Husband - Ralph Bakshi Ep.47 Tales of Worm Paranoia (November 27, 1997) *Johnny/Human - Pat Pinney *Sally - Mary Gross Ep.48 Babe! He...Calls Me (November 28, 1997) *Malcom/Melvin/Kid - Craig Marin *Mother/Screaming Girls - Barbara Rosenblat *Narrator - David Smyrl *Baby/West Village Girl/Say When - Kaz Silver *Super Hero - Ralph Bakshi Category:Animated Shorts Category:1995 Animated Shorts